Nothing Gold Can Stay
by RoseUK
Summary: A first-time collection of drabbles based on the poem that gave the latest episode its title. Little bit angsty at the end. :) Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Mentalist, or this beautiful poem.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at doing drabbles. I've based this collection on the poem "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost (which was new to me, but I love it now!). I interpret the poem as being symbolic of both Vega (lost youth, her path through the FBI, etc.), as well as possibly a commentary on Jane and Lisbon's relationship to date in Season 7 (but only to date, mind). ;) The first part of each drabble therefore looks at Vega, and the second at Jane and Lisbon. I've tried to match up drabble halves as much as possible (episode-wise), but that proved quite hard. The last two are purely Jane and Lisbon. Some drabbles are also more literal than others; I've tried to find links among the motifs where possible. Hopefully not too cheesily obvious. Wanted to get it done before the next episode. Grateful for feedback!**_

**Nothing Gold Can Stay**

_**1) Nature's first green is gold**_

"Sorry; you told me to stay."

"I did. Nice job."

Vega can't hold back a quick half smile as Cho delivers his verdict. His approbation is already craved. She rises a little breathlessly from where she has just brought down and cuffed her very first prisoner.

She allows herself only the briefest moment of pride; there's still work to be done. But she's made a good start.

-xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx-

Jane slows his pace and tips his head back as far as he can, the better to soak up the glorious golden light warming his face. He is walking towards his Teresa, bringing her a cup of coffee. A simple act, but perfection is often found in simplicity.

It is such a lovely day. His heart rejoices quietly. The real world hasn't happened yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2) Her hardest hue to hold**_

Vega can feel her voice moving quicker and quicker, desperate to explain.

He cuts her off, brusque. "I can't work with someone I can't trust."

His displeasure is crushing. Her face falls as he walks away, but she absolutely will not succumb to the prick of tears.

Wylie is only being kind, but she is too humiliated and angry at herself to answer.

-xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx-

Crouched among the trees, Jane has the perfect view of two guns trained point-blank on Teresa. That same golden sunlight from their al fresco coffee morning glints like ice on the rearview mirror.

Later, they exchange a breathless, subdued "hey..."

He knew real life would come knocking soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3) Her early leaf's a flower**_

Legs swinging absently on his chair, Wylie sidles another glance at Vega as she sits with Jane and Cho. She is blossoming under their tutelage.

Jane is warmly amused by these none-too-subtle buds of young love. He decides to water the pot.

"Next time Wylie steals a glance at you, could you wave him in?"

-xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx-

The night is balmy and spiced with promise. It had felt so good to be a true partner to Jane, especially on this particular case. And here on the roof in her orchid-white dress, she feels cherished, like an exotic princess in a foreign land, sharing orange-blossom ice cream with the prince of rogues.

The flavour is delicate.

Fireworks dust the sky with light.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4) But only so an hour**_

_"That's why we moved Lily out of harm's way and subbed in one of our own, right before his eyes..."_

Vega steps seamlessly out of the room and into Lily's shoes; she does not skip a beat. In this job, time is of the essence. She's an important piece in the plan, and it makes her feel noble. A sniper could have her in his cross-hairs any moment.

She is willing. She does not truly believe that the bullet will find her.

-xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx-

The office is blank and dim as she busies herself with her bag. It gives her hands and eyes something to do, when he walks in.

He says they'll work it out, but vagueness has never worked for her. She holds his eyes for the longest time, but there are no concrete answers in them.

She gathers up her stuff and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5) Then leaf subsides to leaf**_

Vega is blown down against the sticky diner floor by a sudden gust of bullets. For the briefest instant, of all things, she hears a faint chorus of chirping female relatives: _"Oye, Michelle, ¡pero qué flaquita eres!"_ Suddenly, she feels exactly like the tiny wisp of a thing they said she was.

She gasps raggedly as Cho raises her onto his lap. Her stomach hurts. She sounds like a child.

She tries hard to stay awake, really she does. Her head sinks against his arm. It's more comfortable there.

-xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx-

"Don't go with them."

"We'll be all right."

"You... you don't know that."

His blocking arm has dropped limply in the face of her resolve.

She can't go with them. Not after Graybar. Not after the sniper. Not after Michelle. Not after Angela.

Cho's firm voice calls her name.

It takes less than a tenth of a second to make his decision.


	6. Chapter 6

_**6) So Eden sank to grief**_

The joyous celebrations of the previous week are buried along with Vega.

Cho kneels before her aunt's grieving form. He takes her hand, and gently presses it beneath his own on the Stars and Stripes. He knows what he would have said to another agent in his position, but he feels gravely accountable all the same. No way in hell will he let them get away with it.

Taut and sombre, Wylie tips a shovelful of earth into the fresh grave. He can barely look down. Was it really only a few days ago she agreed to go out with him? The ochre dust spills over the glossy wood. It feels like a dream. He is numb. He passes the shovel mechanically to Cho.

-xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx- -xxx-xxx-xxx-

She finds him squatting on the ground, taking refuge among the gravestones like a wounded animal. It's almost like he hasn't the strength to stand. At first he can't even form words, and when he does his voice chafes against his throat. He won't meet her eyes. His mind is far away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**7) So dawn goes down to day**_

After the peaceful light of a perfect dawn comes the clarity of daylight.

He can't do this anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_**8) Nothing gold can stay. **_

"You could have died," he says. But everyone dies, some day. Nothing is forever. That's why life is a gift.

"You can't keep pulling me from the path of oncoming trains," she says. He thought he could; he thought he would. He was always going to save her. But the red-hot terror is paralysing and scorches him to ash. He can't, he can't, he can't.

"I'm leaving," he rasps, and seals it with a kiss. Her primal fear made flesh. She knew it was too good to be true.


End file.
